The present invention relates to a camera apparatus in which a video camera and a photographic camera are integrally combined or which has a self-timer function, and an aspect conversion circuit for converting the aspect or orientation of an image.
FIG. 58 shows an example of an arrangement of a shutter system for a conventional still video camera. As shown in the figure, a shutter switch 201 is connected to a shutter trigger generating circuit 202, and when the shutter switch 201 is turned on, the trigger generating circuit 202 outputs a shutter trigger signal.
The shutter trigger signal is supplied to a synchronous circuit 204 via a fixed terminal N of a changeover switch 203. The synchronous circuit 204 is also supplied with a vertical synchronizing signal VD, and after being supplied with the shutter trigger signal, it outputs a record pulse PREC in synchronism with the synchronizing signal VD, the record pulse PREC being supplied to a fixed terminal N of a changeover switch 205.
A self-timer standby switch 206 is connected to a mode detection circuit 207. When the standby switch 206 is in an off state, a normal shutter mode (normal mode) is detected, and when the standby switch 206 is in an on state, a self-timer mode (self mode) is detected.
When the normal mode is detected, the changeover switches 203 and 205 are connected to the respective terminals N, and when the self mode is detected, the switches 203 and 205 are connected to the respective terminals S and a timer 208 is set in an operative state.
The shutter trigger signal output from the trigger generating circuit 202 is supplied to the timer 208 as a timer start signal through the fixed terminal S of the changeover switch 203.
The timer 208 generates a pulse signal upon lapse of a predetermined period TO after the shutter trigger signal is supplied thereto, the pulse signal being supplied to a shutter trigger generating circuit 209. The trigger generating circuit 209 then outputs a shutter trigger signal to a synchronous circuit 210.
The synchronous circuit 210 is supplied with the vertical synchronizing signal VD, and after being supplied with the shutter trigger signal, it outputs a record pulse PREC in synchronism with the synchronizing signal VD, the record pulse PREC being supplied to the fixed terminal S of the changeover switch 205.
With the above-described arrangement, while in the normal mode in which the standby switch 206 is off, if the shutter switch 201 is turned on, the shutter trigger signal generated by the trigger generating circuit 202 is supplied to the synchronous circuit 204 through the fixed terminal N of the changeover switch 203. Therefore, the record pulse PREC generated by the synchronous circuit 204 is output through the fixed terminal N of the changeover switch 205.
On the other hand, while in the self mode in which the standby switch 206 is on, if the shutter switch 201 is turned on, the shutter trigger signal generated by the trigger generating circuit 202 is supplied to the timer 208 through the fixed terminal S of the changeover switch 203. In response to the pulse signal output from the timer 208 upon lapse of the predetermined period T0, the trigger generating circuit 209 outputs a shutter trigger signal to the synchronous circuit 210. Thus, the record pulse PREC generated by the synchronous circuit 210 is output through the fixed terminal S of the changeover switch 205.
The above-described shutter system is applied to a still video camera, but it is equally applicable to a photographic (film) camera. Namely, the record pulse PREC can be used as a drive pulse (shutter pulse) for the shutter mechanism.
In the arrangement of FIG. 58, the circuitry for the normal mode is separate from that for the self mode. Specifically, the arrangement includes two shutter trigger generating circuits 202 and 209, two synchronous circuits 204 and 210, and two changeover switches 203 and 205, thus making the circuit configuration of the shutter system complicated.
In the meantime, when the video camera is used, a still image, in addition to a dynamic image, can be acquired. The resolution of video cameras, however, is poorer than that of photographic cameras, and there is a demand for a combined use of a video camera and a photographic camera. For example, a photographic camera may be fixed to a video camera so that an image can be photographed by the photographic camera while a dynamic image is acquired by the video camera.
Such a camera apparatus including a video camera and a photographic camera may be designed to operate in a still mode for obtaining a still image and in a video mode for obtaining a dynamic image. In this case, a still image can be acquired by both the video camera and the photographic camera, and therefore, in the still mode, the record pulse and the shutter pulse may be generated in response to an operation of the shutter switch.
On the other hand, a dynamic image can be acquired by the video camera, and thus, in the video mode, the record pulse may be generated in response to an operation of the record switch. Further, there may be a situation where an image is photographed by the photographic camera while a dynamic image is acquired by the video camera, and therefore, the shutter pulse may be generated in response to an operation of the shutter switch.
In the case of using the photographic camera fixed to the video camera, when an image is photographed widthwise (FIG. 59C), the image displayed at the viewfinder is oriented widthwise (FIG. 59A), and the image displayed at a television monitor to which a television signal is supplied from the video camera is also oriented widthwise (FIG. 59B).
On the other hand, when an image is photographed lengthwise (FIG. 60C), the image displayed at the viewfinder is oriented lengthwise (FIG. 60A), but the image displayed at the television monitor lies with the top thereof oriented horizontally (FIG. 60B), which makes the visual recognition difficult.
An object of the present invention is to provide a camera apparatus in which the circuit arrangement of a shutter system is simplified.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a camera apparatus which has a still mode and a video mode and in which a shutter pulse and a record pulse can be suitably output in both modes.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an aspect conversion circuit by which, even when an image is acquired with a video camera held vertically, the image displayed at a television monitor can be prevented from being laid with the top thereof oriented horizontally.